THE FOX OF SOUND
by ICB-RAIDEN
Summary: What do you think would happen if instead of sasuke leaving leaf to go to orochimaru it was Naruto? well read and find out. REWRITE IN PROGRESS


I do not own Naruto or any of the jutsu in the series. But if I did he would be more than a one trick pony, and Sasuke wouldn't be as powerful.

This is my first fanfic ever so if you review please don't be a dick and thrash my work. I'm trying my best so please stay with me on this one. Advice would be appreciated.

This starts off when sasuke leaves the village, but this time instead of sasuke leaving Konoha with the sound four it's naruto  
" Talking"

' _thinking_'

**KYUUBI**

**The Fox of Sound  
****Prologue**

A group of five shinobi from konoha can be seen chasing after four oto nin carrying a large barrel. Inside the barrel was the leaf nins target, Uzumaki Naruto.

FLASHBACK

The day before Naruto had been told about the Kyuubi and the truth about his mother and father. To say he was angry was an understatement. He left the Hokages office after hearing this information and was jumping from roof top to roof top till he overheard Kakashi speaking to Sasuke about leaving the village for power. After that he went to think about all he had heard today. While thinking about these events he grabs his shoulder and winces in pain "Damn this curse seal! Why did Orochimaru place this on me if he wants sasuke?!" then something goes off in Narutos brain, "Unless….. Unless he wants me to come as well in case Sasuke is stopped. If Sasuke left people would chase after him, but if I left no one would come after me." Realizing what he had just said '_No one would come after me. With the Kyuubi inside me and the village hating me I wouldn't be missed. And even if my friends came for me they would turn around and leave as soon as I told them about Kyuubi.' _After a few more minutes Naruto stands up and goes to his Apartment. Naruto looks under his bed and grabs two large suit cases and a steel footlocker. After opening the footlocker, containing anything and everything a ninja would need for war, and everyday missions. Pulling out a scroll Naruto seals the two suit cases inside. '_hmmmmm if I'm leaving to go to Orochimaru, maybe I should leave in style?' _he looks down into the footlocker and sees exploding tags '_I should leave with a…' _"BANG!" Laughter could be heard coming from Narutos apartment.

Later that evening a figure could e seen standing on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto was on top of the fourths head looking out over the village "Well Konoha, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shizune nee-san, Sakura-chan its time for me to go." Naruto jumps off the monument and makes his way to the hill where sasuke was to meet the sound four. SakonUkon, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Tayuya sitting waiting for sasuke when someone appears behind them, they stand up in a defensive position. SakonUkon "Who are you and where is Sasuke-san?" Tayuya turns to Sakon 

" Fuckin Shit! Now we got to deal with Konoha and all their damn ninja!" Naruto threw his hands up and said "Wait a minute! It's not what you think! Sasuke-teme is not coming. He got stopped by Kakashi-sensai and decided not to come, but since I have a curse mark and is just as powerful as that teme I'm coming in his place"

END FLASHBACK

Everything had gown the way it did in the anime and manga up to the point where Kimimaru showed up. Kimimaru " Sasuke-kun, I had hoped it would have been you that Orochimaru would be getting as a new body. Body it seems we have a more willing candidate that will become more powerful" Sasuke out of anger throws several shurikan and kunai at kimimaru but they are all stopped by kimimarus bone sword." What a pathetic attack. Besides your eyes I don't see why Orochimaru-sama wanted you in the first place", "Well I'm not going to let you take Naruto! If you won't give him back to me then I'll just have to take him by force!" says Sasuke as he starts going through hand seals,"KATON: Dai Endan!" Kimimaru is about to dodge when the barrel erupts in a mix of Blood red and dark purple chakra. Standing in the middle is a figure wearing narutos orange jumpsuit but has longer more tame hair that as darkened from its normally sunflower blonde and has a bit of a red tint to it. His nails had become more like claws and as sharp as kunai, and Sasuke could have sworn he saw a two tails and long fox like ears. "N…Naruto?" sasuke stammered. Suddenly naruto starts to transform back into his old self and runs off into the forest towards rice country. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yells to naruto and runs in the direction that he left but is cut off be kimimaru "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I cannot let you go after Naruto-san.","LET ME THROUGH" bellowed sasuke as he cocks his arm about to punch kimimaru in the face when I blunt bone slams into sasukes gut and knocks him to the ground. Kimimaru lifts his bone sword high in the air then brings down about to stab sasuke through the heart when he is stopped be a sand barrier that covered his body and then receives a kick in the face. Sasukes eyes open to see a sand shield over him and someone yelling Konoha Senpuu."Gaara! Lee! This guy can use his bones to attack and defend so watch out, I'm going after naruto." After sasuke said this he ran off towards rice country in hopes to find Naruto. After that everything happened the same as it did in the show until it naruto and sasuke reached the Valley of the End.

Sasuke arrived at the valley of the end standing on the firsts head while naruto was facing away from him on top of Uchiha Madaras head."NARUTO!" Naruto starts to continue his journey when that nagging voice called him again "NARUTO DON'T IGNORE ME!" naruto turns around to look at sasuke" What is it you want Sasuke-teme? I'm kinda in a hurry. Orochimaru-sama is waiting." Naruto states coldly making sasuke shiver. This didn't sound like the cheerful hyperactive naruto that everyone knew back in the village, this sounded like veteran nin that had survived the third ninja war seeing his comrades die before his eyes, this naruto sounded sad and tormented. "I'm not letting you leave Naruto! After everything that we've been through I can't let you leave, you're my friend!" after what sasuke said naruto began to laugh uncontrollably." What's so damn funny Naruto?" sasuke asked afraid that naruto had gone insane," You. That's what's funny. You say I'm your friend but until today you never showed any interest of being anyone's _friend!_" naruto says in harsh tone adding extra venom to the word 

friend," Besides what we've been through doesn't matter. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?! BEING HATED BY AN ENTIRE VILLAGE, NEVER KNOWING YOUR PARENTS, HAVING THE NINE-TAILED FOX SEALED INSIDE YOU SINCE YOU WERE BORN!" sasuke froze as he heard naruto speak about the fox inside him; he had never known that the fox lived inside of his friend instead of being destroyed by the fourth all those years ago. Sasuke looks at naruto "Well what about Kakashi-sensai and Sakura? They are both in the hospital because of you!" Naruto looks at Sasuke with his head cocked to the side then chuckles" They found my little present in my apartment didn't they? What about the Hokage monument? Have they found my gift to the village yet?" Naruto laughs darkly.

FLASHBACK

As Naruto finished packing and sealing all his belongings into scrolls and putting them in his pack he set up a trap on his bed. He placed several exploding notes under his sheets and a letter on top of the covers addressed to the Hokage. When the letter was picked up the tags would explode immediately leaving letter intact but should kill anyone that picked it up. Once ready Naruto headed out the door to the hokage monument and started to place hundreds of exploding notes all over the faces of the former Hokages. Once done he ran to meet the sound four. Hours later around 9am, Hatake Kakashi and a very angry Haruno Sakura could be seen walking together to narutos apartment" Kakashi-sensai why did I have to come with you to check on naruto to see if he was ok instead of letting my stay with my sasuke-kun?" kakashi turns to his subordinate and tells her in a flat tone " because sakura, sasuke was needed in the Hokages office and after we get naruto the three of us are going to train since the two of you are the weakest on the squad and need practice." After saying that sakura was more than pissed at hearing that she was at about the same level as that idiot naruto so when they arrived at his apartment she proceeded to punch the door down" NARUTO-BAKA WHERE ARE YOU?"," calm down sakura I'm sure he's here. Go check his bed room and I'll look in the kitchen and living room." So as sakura entered the bed room she saw the note and picked it up " Kakashi-sensai there's a note here for the Hokage from Naru…", before sakura could finish kakashi enters the room right as the bomb goes off blowing up the entire apartment complex and severely burning the two leaf nin. Suddenly two anbu squads show up after hearing the explosion and see kakashi and sakura laying there lifeless, a anbu captain checks both their pulses when he stands up "Notify the Hokage that Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing! Give her this", he hands the letter to one of the anbu," And get these two to the hospital before it's too late!" the anbu move to their assigned destinations without any trouble except the one that went to Tsunades office." Hokage-sama I'm here to inform you that Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura are in the hospital in critical condition and Uzumaki Naruto has left the village.", "WHAT?!" bellowed Tsunade after that said anbu places a letter on her desk and stands back " this letter was held By Sakura-san after the explosion and it is addressed to you by Naruto-san. The letter explains everything." Tsunade nods her head in understanding then picks up the letter and motions for the anbu to leave, and begins to read the letter

_Tsunade-sama_

if you're reading this then that means the exploding notes in my room has gone off and the person or persons that picked it up have been killed of severely wounded. It also means that I am gone. Yesterday Sasuke-teme was planning on leaving konoha to go to Orochimaru but was stopped by Kakashi and after hearing the conversation they had I decided that I would leave instead of sasuke. So by now the group that had arrived to take sasuke back to sound is now taking me and we should be half way there. Oh and one more thing before I go I left your necklace on top of my father's head on the Hokage monument so around noon have a squad of anbu there to get it because I placed a blood seal on it to keep you from opening it yourself, someone else has to do it. Well this is good bye Hokage-sama I'll see you soemtime in the future.

_Sincerely_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After reading the letter Tsunade stands up from here desk and runs out of her office " SHIZUNE GET ME SHIKAMARU NOW!"

End Flashback

Naruto looks up at the sky then back down to sasuke " Well it seems it's about that time" naruto starts to count down from three to zero when sasuke interrupts " Naruto what are you talking about? And why are you counting down?" Once naruto reaches zero a large explosion sounds. Sasuke turns around to see smoke coming from the village. "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO?!" naruto looks at sasuke,"I blew up the Hokage monument." Says Naruto flatly. "You always wanted to become Hokage! And now you blow up the Hokage monument and almost kill your fellow nin!""THEY ARE NOT MY FELLOW NIN! IF THEY WERE THEY WOULD NOT HAVE SHUNNED ME THE WAY THEY DID! Now I'm leaving." Naruto turns around to leave only to be kicked in the face," Naruto I can't let you leave after what you have done. Either you are coming back willingly or by force!" Naruto thought about it for a second then turned to sasuke before appearing in front of sasuke and ramming a rasengan into sasukes chest."Well then, it looks like it's going to be neither one teme. Now stay down and I won't kill you. That rasengan was low powered and showed have only hurt you enough to keep you from getting up." Naruto stands up and walks to the edge of the forest, yelling back to sasuke "Get stronger Sasuke! So one day I can come back and have a worthy opponent!" after that Naruto jumps away into the trees never to be seen by sasuke until six years later.


End file.
